Too Far
by ktoll9
Summary: He really did it this time. He took it entirely too far and the results are most certainly not what he had expected... Making trouble with the one person that held his career in his hands. Rated for language, perhaps a lemon later. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I think it's been awhile since I added one of these to my stories and I hadn't even noticed. I apologize. 8) So here we go: I do not own Skip Beat! If I did Sho would be dead at the beginning from some kind of horrible freak accident or, animal attack and there would be more Cain and Setsu action. Lol, I hope you enjoy this one. Thank you for reading.**_

* * *

 _ **Too Far**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

* * *

 _It wasn't supposed to happen this way._ He thought to himself in a panic as he peered down to the floor below at her broken body as the witnesses to his jealous rage flocked to her to check if she was still breathing. He didn't mean to push her over the rails. He was just so completely pissed at her. He didn't mean to hit her and when she cowered before him, it ticked him off even more and he just pushed. All he could see in that moment was, her with his rival. He was angered to the point of seeing black and literally had no control over his rage.

His rival looked up from the floor below and his eyes flashed with all of the malice and hatred he felt for him. Had said rival not felt compelled to stay by her side, he would have been up that flight of stairs holding his still beating heart in front of him in the palm of his hand. "Stop him! Make sure he doesn't leave until the police get here!" The rival directed to a pair of stunned bystanders as they grabbed the despondent male and retained him.

"It's okay Kyoko. Just hold on. I know you can do it. Please... Just hold on. The ambulance will be here any minute." He murmured comforting words to the whimpering, broken female that lay on the floor before him as he took her small hand in his gently. "You're gonna make it, okay?"

She whimpered again as her golden eyes fluttered in excruciating pain and tried to reach up to caress his worried face.

He took her small hand and lay it back down next her side. "No, don't move... Okay? You need to save your strength. I'm not going to leave you, okay? I'm going to ride with you to the hospital if they let me." He explained as the paramedics rushed in and began preparing her for the trip and strapping her to the spinal board.

She screamed out in pain as they lifted her. A flash of white light and then little spots dotted her vision and tears streamed from her eyes. Her hip was broken. Her shoulder-blade hurt and so did her legs. Her head hurt and it was hard to breathe. She had just been pushed over the protective rail to fall six meters.

"Kuon..." She whimpered in a haze. It was amazing how much clarity pain brings to the mind. How things just fall into place when you think you're going to die.

The paramedics looked over at the distressed actor that insisted on riding with their patient. He nodded in assent and fell to his knees beside her as the ambulance raced to the hospital. "I'm here Kyoko-chan. I'm not leaving you. Not ever again, Koi. Please don't leave me." He whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek gently.

"I love you too, Kuon. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." A small pain filled smile crossed her lips and she went under.

The paramedic looked up at him after checking her vital signs. "She's just in shock. She fainted from the pain. She'll be okay." He assured him.

Ren Tsuruga nodded and sat back down on the little bench, out of the way so that the medical team could work on her on their way to the emergency room.

* * *

"HOW THE HELL DOES SOMEONE GET AWAY WITH SOMETHING LIKE THIS?!" An angry male voice emanated from behind ornately decorated office doors. "There were seven people there that witnessed it! A broken hip, broken ribs, punctured lung, concussion, broken wrist and shoulder, bruises, internal injuries and a broken leg! How does he get away from being punished for something like that? He tried to kill her!" He howled.

Lory sat silently as Kuon vented his anger from the outcome.

"She had to go through seven hours of surgery and she'll be off her feet for over ten weeks, if she's ever able to walk again! How does he get to continue on like nothing happened?!" He wanted to hunt the little bastard down. "If I ever see him near her again, I will rip his fucking vocal chords out and put them on display." He growled.

A female cleared her throat to let the men know of her presence. "As much as I would happily enjoy watching such a spectacle Tsuruga-san, might I suggest that such phrases never leave this office for your own sake?" The stoic female suggested.

"Ren... Meet my newest addition to the LME legal team. Saena Mogami. I believe her feelings on the current subject align with yours regarding Fuwa-san." Lory announced.

Kuon shot her a stern look. This was the woman that claimed that Kyoko wasn't her daughter. "Why is she here?"

Saena held up her hand when Lory began to explain. "Takarada-san, it's quite alright. I understand." She turned to Kuon and sat on the chair next to Lory's desk. "Five of the seven witnesses are misguided fans of Fuwa-san and the final two seemed to have come into a monetary windfall. Fuwa-san's uncle is Ken'Ichi Katagiri, my _**former**_ employer, he was contacted immediately by Aki Shoko on the day of the event. Takarada-san was kind enough to offer me a position on his legal team when I came to inquire about my daughter and her condition." She finished. This boy was a bright one. She knew she didn't need to elaborate any further in order to get her point across.

Kuon nodded. "So what do you plan on doing about this?"

Lory sighed. "For now, there really isn't much we can do except make sure to keep him away from her. As it stands, you and Yashiro have a clean schedule for the next few months for a long needed hiatus." Kuon began to protest and Lory stopped him. "Yashiro is Kyoko-chan's new manager and has recommended that she needs a bodyguard. I have suggested that Ruto and a Mr. Cain Heel be employed for that particular task." He paused with a sly smile. "That is, if he is willing to do so. He will be compensated for his trouble."

Kuon nodded. "I'm sure Mr. Heel won't have any problem being under Kyoko-chan's employ."

"I had a feeling that would be the case also. Mogami-sensei will be gathering evidence on Fuwa-san to present for a restraining order against him and his manager Aki Shoko. I'm sure that this event isn't the only one that he has been involved in, regarding her. If you have any other information that you think would be helpful, please let her know." Lory informed him.

Kuon nodded. "Of course."

"Takarada-san, I will also need to speak to her co-workers... past and present." She informed him.

Lory pulled out a sheet of paper with a list of names and handed it to her. "From what I've been told, he has been harassing her for quite some time. You may also want to speak to the security personnel at Fuji TV. There was an incident last year around the time that she was Mio. Apparently she was reprimanded for attacking Fuwa-san in his dressing room after an interview on Nipponet Scoop. I would like to know the story behind that."

Saena nodded. "Of course Takarada-san, we will be very thorough." She told him before gathering the documents that he had given her and leaving for her office on the sixth floor.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

"Come on Shoko Baby. You know it was an accident. I would never do anything like that to Kyoko." He purred into her ear.

She sighed. Of course he wouldn't. Sure, he got angry every now and then because of Kyoko-chan, but he had never really done anything to her, too physical. Well maybe a little slap to put her in her place a while back, but she kind of asked for it by barging into his dressing room and yelling at him. Plus, he had apologized to her for it and he did give her those flowers for Valentine's Day, then took her to lunch after picking her up from school that one day. So, they were actually dating, right? He would never actually hurt her on purpose. Besides, she would only be in the hospital for a couple of weeks and back on her feet in a couple of months. There was no actual permanent damage done. She was going to be okay, and Sho still had his career. That's all that really mattered, wasn't it?

"So, will you do it for me? Get her new information for me, so I can visit her in the hospital?" He looked like such an eager little boy. He wanted to apologize for something that clearly wasn't his fault.

She smiled softly and stroked his cheek. "Fine Sho. I'll get you the information, but you must be on your best behavior. It's a hospital and it won't do if you upset the other patients by being rambunctious. You behave, go in, apologize and leave immediately. Others won't think you're as innocent as you are if you start scolding at her in a hospital and disrupting the other patients." She scolded as she pulled away from him and left their bed.

He smirked and slapped her backside. "Thanks beautiful."

* * *

Okay, this isn't quite the reception he had been expecting. His thoughts were panicked and muddled as he pondered the dark demon that had his hand wrapped tightly around his throat and the specter that was reminding him not to kill the VK singer in the background, while the singer clawed frantically at the vice-like grip around his throat for air.

"Kuon?" The female called out hoarsely and Sho was dropped on his ass as the demon rushed to her side, crushing the get well flowers, he had brought, underfoot.

"Fuwa-san, I think it would be in your best interest if you left immediately. Mr. Heel, her new bodyguard, is very protective of Kyoko-sama. This will be your only warning, I suggest you take heed." Ruto informed him.

Sho quickly scrambled to his feet and scurried out the door. It was the most terrifying experience he had ever had. _Who the hell was that?_ He could literally feel the darkness rolling off the guy.

"Sho! Are you alright?" Shoko rushed to him from down the hall when she saw him scurry out the door to the hospital room in a panic.

The nurses at the nurse's station that had let him through, due to his charm and flirtatiousness, looked on in confusion. They just couldn't understand why the attractive young man would come running out of the starlet's room as he did. Certainly he wasn't on her list, but what young woman wouldn't appreciate a visit from one of Japan's top bachelors?

"Demon... Wanted to kill... me." He panted to his manager.

She looked up toward the door to see the third person that Sho had not noticed come out of the room and put on her _all business_ mask. "Excuse me..."

Yukihito Yashiro looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. This woman was one of the individuals on the restricted list, especially after what she and her charge had done to Kyoko-chan. He swallowed his anger. "How may I help you?" He didn't even want to afford her the use of her name.

"What did you do to Sho?" She hissed at him as she stood between the manager and her charge.

Yashiro gave her an incredulous look and chuckled in disbelief. "Really?" He was not about to give her the satisfaction of any admission of what happened to the slime in that room. "Shoko- _san,_ I think you need to take your charge and leave. I don't know how he got past security after not being on the visitor's list, but I highly advise you keep him away from her after what he did." Yashiro told her calmly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She answered looking around to make sure no one heard their conversation.

Yashiro raised an eyebrow at her blatant denial and shook his head. He knew he was not going to get anywhere in the hallway of the hospital with this woman and these were matters that were best discussed between the Kyoko-chan's protectors and law enforcement and right now, they didn't have the evidence they needed to make any headway. "Alright since you've decided to involve yourself in such a manner, let's do it this way. Kyoko-chan is not accepting any visits from overzealous fans, such as your charge. If he wishes to meet her, he can wait until she makes an appearance at a meet and greet affair."

"Why would I have anything to do with that plain, boring, unattractive, soul-sucking demon!?" Sho protested the implication that he was a fan-boy.

Yashiro turned his icy gaze to the delinquent and smiled. "Good, then I presume this will be the last we see of you. You have no reason to be here or, anywhere near my charge so you may take your...?" He paused, there were so many words that flew into his mind that described this disgusting woman after what he had heard from Kyoko-chan and many others regarding their relationship.

"Manager... I'm his manager." She ground out.

"Ah... So, that's what they're calling it now. Very well. Your manager. Please take your **_manager_** and leave. Any business that you may have with Kyoko-san can be submitted to myself or, Lory Takarada when she is fully healed... in about three to six months. A fair amount of time considering her injuries and the surgeries she's had to endure. Although, it may be a bit longer." He paused wondering if he shouldn't throw in the new information for added guilt effect. "Then there is the physical therapy she will possibly need, seeing that the doctor's aren't quite certain if she will be able to walk after this, with the extensive damage that was done from the fall to her lower back, legs and her internal injuries." His eyes pierced the stunned and flinching pair. _Good, hopefully they will see what they've done!_ He smirked inwardly and shook his head. "After all, she is recovering from nearly being killed... by the fall, that is." He threw in.

The pair paled at the new news. Sho's uncle never said a word on how bad it was. He had implied that it was just a few broken bones and some bruises.

"So, Kyoko-san will be resting and recovering in privacy with those that _actually_ _care_ for her." He finished with a cold tone and definitely letting the pair know that they were not included in that exclusive group.

* * *

"But..." The spoiled young idol whined.

The angry, stoic, well-dressed, older man held up his hand. "NO! You were told to stay away from her! That was part of our agreement to her for her silence! You broke that agreement! Now here we are in a position where we may have to monetarily compensate her for time lost on the job, her hospital bills, her physical therapy and her personal care-giver! The doctors have only just released to me her injuries from your actions! Hip broken in three places, broken femur, punctured lung and broken ribs, broken shoulder, damaged spleen, part of her intestine had to be removed and her lower spinal cord may have been damaged! I have been informed that it was a miracle that she didn't die from her injuries on the way to the hospital! If you approach her again, I will not bail you out of your troubles! She has my best lawyer and my best investigator on her side this time!" The man's face was red with anger and the young man was cowering in his seat as his manager stood by the door taking in all of the information. "Now get out of my office so I can fix this new mess and take your whore with you!" He commanded and the pair quickly left.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

"My, you are very thorough." Lory's eyes went wide with the information that his newest assets had laid before him. _It's amazing how a crisis will change a mother and father._ He beamed proudly in his mind. "Thank you Mogami-san, Todoh-san." He paused. "Have you decided to discuss your new positions with Kyoko-chan?"

The pair looked at him a little confused. "Why would...?"

Lory smirked and shook his head. "Right now is when she needs family the most. Her mother and father should be by her side."

Saena was stunned to silence and Susumu Todoh paled. "How did you know?" He sputtered.

Lory chuckled. "She has her father's eyes and ears. She is a very observant young woman. Scarily so. I suggest you discuss this with her before she pieces it together on her own." He warned them. "I won't reveal that to her, it's not my place." He told them.

The parents let out a breath of relief. "Thank you."

Lory nodded. "Now... Back to the task at hand. Have you been able to find out how they have been able to stalk her over the past two years?" He patted the file folder filled with photos and witness interviews.

"He's been getting his information from a producer by the name of Haruki Asami and from his uncle Ken'Ichi Katagiri. Katagiri-sensei has offered to compensate for time lost on the job and for her care, since Fuwa-san's last visit to her hospital room." Susumu ground out angrily as Saena's brow furrowed. "He has offered this in return for her silence on the incident." He finished.

Lory looked up at them from the photos he had been thumbing through. "I see... Refuse the offer. I take care of my own children here at LME. We do not need assistance that has strings attached to it to ease a guilty conscience."

Susumu nodded in agreement.

"For now, you're dismissed while I go through this new information and decide what needs to be done. I will send for you when I'm finished." He waved the pair out, pulled a cigar from his desk and poured himself a drink.

* * *

Saena looked over to the man sitting in her new LME office on her sofa, fidgeting nervously. _How did I not see this?_ She asked herself incredulously. She now clearly saw what Lory had so bluntly and eloquently pointed out. Why did she ever not notice the rare golden color her daughter's eyes possessed in this particular man or, the ears, jawline and skin-tone? How could she have not seen it before? She shook her head and felt like kicking herself for being so stupid. This explains so many things. The way he involved himself in Kyoko's childhood. How he kept a picture of her in his office. How he seemed to always know every tiny detail of Kyoko's life before she did. He was not really ever doing it for Saena, he was doing it for himself, because he was her father.

Her brow furrowed deeper than he had ever seen it and what he could only describe as a look of pure rage crossed her normally expressionless, stoic face. "I'm sorry..." He murmured, wringing his hands.

She snorted. "Sorry... _**You're**_ sorry... How stupid and naive you must think I am." She ground out. "Would you at least care to explain why you did it and why you never bothered to tell me?"

He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "I tried to tell you. I dropped so many hints. Katagiri-sensei told me if I ever told you, he would make sure that I never saw the light of day from anywhere but a prison cell and he would make sure that my parents paid him back for the money that he had loaned me for college." He paused. "Sae-chan... I never meant to hurt you or, Kyoko-chan. I love you both. That's why I stayed when he offered me a position in his new law firm." He confessed.

She was quiet for quite sometime. She sighed. "I am so tired, Susumu... I honestly don't know how to respond to any of this at the moment."

"You really don't need to say anything to all of this at the moment. I don't want you to feel any obligation to respond while Kyoko-chan is still in danger from Fuwa-san. Katagiri-san is definitely going to try and do everything he can to sweep this under the rug. You know how he is and his connections may put her further in danger than just a few broken bones and a hospital stay." He told her.

She gasped. "Susumu? I signed a document when I left her with Yayoi Fuwa. Katagiri-san said that it was necessary for them to take care of her." She told him in a worried voice.

"Do you remember what that document stated?" He asked, knowing how sneaky the old man could be.

She shook her head. "No, but I may have a copy of it at home."

"You need to go get it and bring it in. It needs to be looked over and checked to make sure there weren't any extra provisions in it that may be detrimental to Kyoko." He told her in a worried tone. "I'll go speak to Takarada-san while you do that."

She nodded and grabbed her purse as she hurried out the door.

* * *

She didn't know why she felt so paranoid when she entered her apartment and locked the door behind her and she couldn't explain why she felt the need to take the short document and fold it into the tiniest little square and tuck it into a small hole in the lining of her purse then grab a copy of Kyoko's birth certificate and her family registry. Although, it became very clear to her and she was glad that she did when the two strange men pushed her door open as she began to leave, tossed her apartment and dumped her purse onto the floor and left with Kyoko's birth certificate copy and the copy of her family registry. She had a strong feeling they had been after that little square of paper tucked safely in the lining of her purse.

She gathered her things, stuffed them back into her purse, made another copy of the two items and left. She would clean up the mess later that they had left behind and she would examine the documents after she was in the safety of Takarada-san's office. If he could keep Kuon Hizuri so well hidden, he most certainly was the safest bet for Kyoko at the moment. She was certain that was a secret that was never meant to be discovered, had Kyoko never called out for Kuon in the hospital, he would have never rushed to her side and she would have never known.

* * *

Oh this was rich. Lory couldn't keep the smile off his face at the irony of the situation as he read over the wrinkled document. He looked up at the Mother and Father of his LoveMe #1 and smirked. "Todoh-san... I think you know what you and Mogami-san need to do, but first you will need to take a DNA test to prove paternity. I will take care of letting Kyoko-chan know of the other news." He told the pair and the female flinched.

"She's going to hate me even more." She moaned uncharacteristically.

Lory shook his head. "That, I seriously doubt and it will make other people more happy than you can possibly imagine."

"Yeah, that Fuwa brat..." Her father hissed, clenching his fists.

Lory smiled mischievously. "It only states by the age of 18 it doesn't specify to whom. Apparently it was done to keep the two of you tied to Katagiri-san. Fortunately for us, Fuwa-san threw a wrench in that little plan over two years ago when he brought her from Kyoto and decided that she wasn't worthy of him. Unfortunately, we need to act on this before he's able to get the other copy from the young man's mother."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

"WHAT?!" Kyoko's eyes were wide and she had been overwhelmed by the information that the document contained. "Please tell me that there's a way out of this. That it's not legally binding!" She begged.

Lory shook his head. "It is legally binding; however, we did find a loophole and that's where you come in Kuon. That is, if you are willing."

Kuon raised an eyebrow. "If I can get her out of this situation, I'm willing to do anything that is needed."

Lory smiled. "Good..." He stood up and four people entered her room, Susumu Todoh, Saena Mogami, Yukihito Yashiro and the hospital chaplain. He placed two documents on her bed table, handed both couples a pen and smiled. "Sign..."

The two males signed confidently and the two females signed with shaky hands and hearts filled with nervousness. The two females stared into each other's eyes.

"Kyoko... I'm so sorry about all of this." She swallowed hard. "I should have been more careful and paid attention to what it said." She confessed.

Kyoko shook her head. "It's okay Mother, you weren't in the right state of mind when it happened and he took advantage of the situation." Kyoko looked over at her father. "But... If you ever hurt my mother... hell won't even be a safe place for you to hide... _Papa_." She flashed a smile that was a little bit of a Mio and Natsu mixed together and a shiver crept down his spine. "I expect a full explanation when I'm out of the hospital."

Susumu smiled softly. "I'm sorry Kyoko... and you will definitely know, but for now... These documents need to be filed immediately." He told her as he handed them back to Lory for safe keeping.

"Ruto, I need you to take these to my friend at the Registrar's Office and have her personally file all of them. Do not leave until you witness it yourself and be sure to bring back copies for the newlyweds." Lory instructed.

* * *

This was perfect. He would have his victory over him and she would be back where she belonged, in Kyoto as a maid. She wouldn't be able to damage his reputation by opening her soul-sucking trap as his future wife and Tsuruga would be out of the picture. Who would have thought that his Uncle could be that devious? Sho smirked at the thought. There was no way that plain, boring girl from Kyoto would be able to find anyone to marry her before she turned 18 next month. Tsuruga wouldn't do it, his fan-base would take too big of a hit if he did. By the end of December, she would be back in Kyoto living out her life as a maid with the last name of Fuwa. She would be out of his way and his mother would stop nagging him to make up with the stupid girl. Life didn't get any better. It was almost ironclad. What made it even better was that she couldn't get married to anyone, but him unless her mother tracked down her father and got him to marry her and who would marry that ice queen? Hell, the whore didn't even know who he was, according to his uncle. It would never happen.

* * *

"So it's all true... I am 100% your daughter." She whispered in awe as she stared at the test results in front of her, laying on her hospital table. "It disgusts me how Katagiri-san used us all and thought that we wouldn't do anything about it. Thank you for remembering that agreement you signed with him Mother." Kyoko told her as she leaned back into her bed.

"I think it's completely despicable that someone would use people like that." Julie fumed as she doted upon her new daughter-in-law.

Saena agreed silently.

"How do you think we feel? Had he not done that, we probably would have been together years ago and we could have avoided all of this mess in the first place." Susumu gently squeezed Saena's ring adorned hand and kissed her temple, causing her to blush like her daughter was prone to around Kuon.

"Well, you ladies have family now and family protects each other." Kuu announced. "He may be a good lawyer and have connections, but I assure you he doesn't have the clout that we do."

* * *

Sho smirked smugly as he strutted confidently down the hospital halls. She was supposed to be released from the hospital today and he was coming to pick up his future wife, surely his uncle wouldn't have a problem with that. "She thinks she can hide from me by changing her last name to Hizuri? I'm Sho Fuwa, I've got connections. How stupid can she be?" He took in a deep calming breath, it wouldn't do him any good to play all of his cards at once. He flung open the door to her room, ignoring all the occupants and strutted in. "I'm here to pick up my future bride!" He announced.

Kuu chuckled and Kuon growled.

"I think you may have the wrong room Fuwa-san." Kuu announced.

Sho shot a look to the action star and then the green-eyed blond male in the room. "Who the hell are you?" He spat out. Was he really so self-centered he didn't realize the identity of the people in the room with her? Yes...

Kuu motioned for Kuon to stay put. He knew he would kill this ass if he let him. "I'm her father-in-law and it I believe my son would disagree with you and your status in his wife's life. I'm sure her mother and father would have something to say about that also." He motioned to Saena and Susumu.

"Ah, Fuwa-san... I would like to say it's a pleasure to see you again, but I would be lying and I promised my wife and daughter there would be no more of that. However, we do have a small parting gift for you." He turned and pulled a small folder from his briefcase and handed it to the stunned singer. "I believe that Katagiri-san should be receiving a copy of this document along with all of the supporting evidence sometime today."

Sho looked down at the file in his hands. "What the hell is this?"

Saena stood and walked to her daughter's bed and sat down. "That would be a restraining order, Fuwa-san. One that had been filed two days ago along with evidence that you have been physically abusing, sexually harassing, verbally abusing and have even gone so far as to abduct Kyoko. Your uncle will also receive witness statements from five of the witnesses that saw you attack her and push her over the railing at the television station. We couldn't convince the two your uncle paid off to make a statement, but when those girls were shown your true colors, they were more than happy to assist." She gave him a smirk that reminded him of Kyoko's Natsu character he had seen on her drama, BoxR.

"I suggest you leave Fuwa." Kuon growled. "Before I have you forcibly removed from my wife's room by security."

Three large uniformed men entered the room. "Is there something you needed Hizuri-sama?" The eldest one asked.

Kyoko smiled and pointed with her uninjured hand. "Yes, could you please see that Fuwa-san is escorted out?"

"Of course Kyouko-sama." He answered and one of her biggest fans had the privilege of escorting the stalker of his favorite actress out of the hospital and onto his ass on the cold hard sidewalk in front of the hospital, kicking and screaming.

* * *

On the desk of a demonically angry lawyer lay, two marriage certificates, a DNA test, two family registries, multiple photos from several security cameras, a thick stack of witness statements attesting to a variety of abuses, phone records indicating that calls had been made at least 87 times a day to specific actress and two restraining orders. He could only sit and wonder when the lawsuits would begin. When would everything that he and his nephew had done be revealed to all of Japan? Surely those two little bitches would have an axe to grind with them, all because of his stupid nephew. He nodded to himself. Yes, that is what he would do. He couldn't erase his mistakes from the past without anyone noticing, but he could fix any that may have the potential to pop up in the future. Todoh had mentioned to him to keep the rabid little beast away from his daughter, perhaps this would buy their silence on the matter. He thought as he picked up his phone and dialed.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

He cried out in pain as night-sticks, fists and feet pummeled his bruised and beaten body. The pair that had been hired to escort him to his concert, had hooded and tied him then brought him to this out of the way warehouse to convince him that the life of a rock-star just wasn't for him. He was told that since he had such difficulty restraining himself they would assist in teaching him, as per his uncle's instruction. He would retire and return to his parents ryokan, where he would safely live out the remainder of his days in obscurity. He would wed who they told him to. He would keep his mouth shut and he would never again go near anyone by the name of Todoh or, Hizuri or, mention anything about them. He agreed at that point, that it would be in his best interest to follow their instructions when he discovered that his uncle heartily agreed. In fact, one could say that this was the first time in his life that he had been disciplined in a way. Although, this was a bit extreme.

One week later Sho Fuwa retired from entertainment and decided to carry on in the family business. His mother was overcome with joy and quickly began searching for a proper wife from the pool of her favorite nakai that she had been training since Kyoko-chan had left. At least she didn't have a guilty conscience for scheming like her brother. Yayoi had destroyed her copy of that horrible document, that essentially made Kyoko-chan a slave, years ago. She didn't want the poor girl to accidentally find it and think negatively of her future family.

* * *

"Kuon..." She pouted, bringing back memories of Setsuka. "It's not fair. We didn't even get a honeymoon because of this." She swept her hand up her lower half and sighed.

He shook his head and kissed her temple. "Don't worry, Koi. We'll have a proper honeymoon and my mother is practically chomping at the bit to give you a big fairy tale wedding." He smirked.

"Really?" She asked excitedly.

He nodded and sat next to her on their bed. "All you need to do is help her plan when she comes by. Tell her what you want. Help her design your dress and do all of the things that my sweet little bride wants to do." He hugged her gently and carefully covered her with the blanket. "Now about the honeymoon stuff... I can wait until those casts come off and you're healed. We have the rest of our lives to think about that, so stop worrying about it."

She pouted again and crossed her uninjured arm across her torso. "I wasn't exactly worried about it." She blushed a little and he nearly shot the tea he had been drinking out of his nose.

"You really aren't making this any easier on me." He chuckled and set the tea cup on the nightstand. "But... I will wait and so will you. Besides you get them off in a couple of weeks." He kissed her nose and picked his script back up that he was reading for his next movie in four months, while she played little games on the tablet PC he had bought for her.

* * *

His thumb gently rubbed, smoothing out the little furrow in her brow and his lips caressed her cheek with a chuckle. "Talk to me, Sweetheart." He pulled her into his lap, causing her to let out a surprised squeak.

She sighed into his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "He's never going to leave us alone, is he?"

He chuckled as he caressed comforting circles on her back. "Well, that is his nature and I heard he did meddle with the kids for two years."

She let out a small distressed groan. "He said I needed to let people know how I feel more often." She rested her head on his shoulder and murmured into his ear.

He rested his head on hers and smiled. "Well, that would make things a little easier. Not everyone can read you like I do."

"But you're different Susu-kun." She purred sending shivers down his spine.

She was still reserved with showing her emotions, but she had been working on it like their boss had suggested. It was nice. Nice to have a family that knew about each other. Nice not to feel the guilt weighing on him anymore and nice not having to hide his love in the deepest recesses of his heart. If they never saw or, heard from Ken'Ichi Katagiri again, it would be too soon. Although, he supposed that the homely man had been responsible for getting them together so long ago with his selfish scheming and for that, he was thankful.

* * *

Never in all of her life did she believe that she would end up doing this for the rest of her natural life. Aki Shoko sighed heavily as she scraped another plateful of wasted food into the trash and turned on the water for the next load of dishes of the busy kitchen of the less than reputable restaurant in the seediest part of Tokyo. They had been the only ones to hire her, all of the others didn't want a person like her in their employ when they had called her old work for references. Her personal references hadn't been very glowing either, apparently her relationship with her charge had destroyed her reputation with them. The only thing that came out of this was the savings account and stock options Akatoki had offered her when she had been hired. She wouldn't be living lavishly, but at least she would be able to afford a modest apartment close to her new job.

* * *

If he never had to deal with that family again, his life would be complete. Even if Saena Mogami and Susumu Todoh were the best lawyer and investigator that he had on the payroll, they weren't worth the hassle and at least he was no longer being held responsible for that spoiled little idiot of a nephew. It was only a matter of time before he knocked up some groupie or, actually killed Kyoko-chan out of jealousy.

Well, he supposed if they hadn't filed anything this past two months, they weren't going to. He hadn't had any disturbing visits from the authorities or, any threats against his practice and seeing that the Todoh's were now employed by LME, it wasn't likely that they would ever run into each other. He supposed it was one less thing he would have to worry about, the possibility of Saena or, Susumu using the lax security around the Jousei case to cause him to lose everything. Thankfully the statute of limitations had run out on that one a few years ago and they couldn't prove anything.

* * *

 _ **~fin~**_


	6. Epilogue

_**Epilogue:**_

* * *

"This is so humiliating." She groused.

Kyoko sighed. "Just go with it Okasan. He does this to everyone." She grinned. "Don't worry. I'm sure the novelty of the fact that we're mother and daughter will wear off sooner or, later."

Kanae giggled. "Mo, I wouldn't count on that Kyoko." She whispered.

"Yeah... I'm pretty sure Takarada-san will not get over this for awhile." Chiori giggled.

The eccentric boss stood between the thrones he had placed mother and daughter on and began his speech. "Today we are here to congratulate two very special ladies and celebrate the two little additions to their families. As a welcome, we shall begin the festivities and the celebration of the future Ryuu Todoh and Chouko Hizuri. Let the festivities begin!" The man dressed like King Henry VIII announced dramatically.

* * *

Two weeks later, a little brother and a new little granddaughter would be born 12 hours apart and a father and son-in-law would beam in pride at their new little bundles in the newborn nursery.


End file.
